godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Media
All media concerning the God Eater series. Light Novels Short stories often containing some illustrative pictures. *God Eater: Days of Ruins - A light novel that covers Soma's past. *God Eater: Those Who Break Taboo - A light novel that covers the special group Asasoru and of its members. *God Eater: Alisa in Underworld - A light novel that covers Alisa's past. *God Eater: Knockin' on Heaven's Door - A light novel based on the canonical protagonist of God Eater Burst, Yuu Kannagi. *God Eater 2: Moonlight Mile - A novel telling the story of the events before God Eater 2 from Soma Shicksal's point of view. Manga Works of comics, published by official sources. *God Eater: The Spiral Fate *God Eater: Return of the Messiah *God Eater: The Summer Wars *God Eater: -the 2nd break- *God Eater 2: Undercover * God Eater 2 * Chibi God Eater Print Media Other print media that does not fall under either Light Novels or Manga. *God Eater Magazine * God Eater & God Eater 2 Visual Art Works - A 288-page fully colored art book featuring official game art from God Eater Burst and God Eater 2. It includes concept art for the characters, and a complete list of all the possible God Arcs in the game. It also includes art from the ending cutscenes, and various views of the different fields, including visitable areas in Anagura and the Friar. It however, doesn't include later added content (God Arcs, etc) from the updates and the new character designs from the Defense Force DLC, most probably because these weren't yet planned at the time of the book's release. * Strategy Guides - Guides about the game, usually these also include various freebies, such as DLCs to use in-game. Figures and Merchandise Figurines/miniatures and other merchandise based on the series. Scale Figures Pre-painted complete scaled figures. * PLUM (PMOA) ** 1/7 scale Kanon Daiba - Released July 2013. ** 1/7 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (GEB ver.) - Released July 2012, Rereleased July 2013. ** 1/7 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (GE2 ver.) - Released July 2014. ** 1/7 scale Nana Kazuki- Released June 2014. ** 1/7 scale Erina del Vogelweid - Announced at Summer Wonder Festival 2014. Supposedly, it is said to be released in June 2015. * Good Smile Company ** 1/8 scale Ciel Alencon - Released February 2015. Purchases from the Good Smile Company online shop also include a free Drama CD called "Kalpi's Growth Diary," which follows Ciel's point of view when she realizes how large Kalpi the Capybara has become. ** Livie Collete - Announced at Winter Wonder Festival 2015. Scale unknown as of now. * Alphamax ** 1/8 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Released May 2014. ** 1/8 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Swimsuit ver. - Released December 2014. * Phat Company ** 1/8 scale Julius Visconti - Announced after Tokyo Game Show 2014. * FREEing ** 1/4 scale Ciel Alencon (Bunny girl ver.) - Announced at Winter Wonder Festival 2015. Chibi Figures Chibi-sized figures (ranging from 50mm-100mm) based on the characters of the game. * Good Smile Company Nendoroid ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Released July 2014. ** Nana Kazuki - Released December 2014. * Gashapons / Trading Figures ** Plex God Eater 2 Grand Ani-Chara Heroes set - Released February 2015. A 9-Pack set of chibi figures, with 1 secret character. *** Julius Visconti *** Ciel Alencon *** Gilbert McLane *** Haruomi Makabe *** Erina der Vogelweid *** Emil von Strassborg - Emil was offered as the "secret" character in the set. *** Soma Schicksal *** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *** Lindow Amamiya ** Banpresto Kyun-chara *** Livie Collete - Offered as one of the game prizes during God Eater's 5th Anniversary. Prize Figures Figures offered as game or event prizes. * Banpresto ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (God Eater Burst outfit) - Offered as one of the game prizes during God Eater's 5th Anniversary. Action Figures Poseable action figures. * Bandai D-Arts ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (blade form/gun form) - Blade form released March 2013, Gun form released in September 2013. * Bandai SHFiguarts ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (GE2) - Tamashii Web Shop Exclusive. Released June 2014. Dolls Vinyl, ball-jointed dolls. * Volks Dollfie Dream ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Released August 2014. Other * Garage Kits ** Usually made by amateur sculptors, they are similar to Gundam kits that you have to build, and sometimes paint, by yourself. They are usually limited, and can be bought at events like Wonder Festival. As of now, there are kits of Alisa Ilinichina Amiella and Erina der Vogelweid. * Character goods and official merchandise ** Non-figure merchandise, usually consisting of God Eater fashion (from necklaces, to belts, wallets, t-shirts and even outfits seen in-game (but these usually come at a hefty price, along with it's Bandai-exclusive label)), stationary, keychains and cellphone straps, mugs and glasses, blankets and towels, Dakimakura/body pillows and bed sheets, wall scrolls, posters, etc. Games Works of games that expand or contain references to the series. *God Eater * God Eater Burst * God Eater 2 * God Eater 2 Rage Burst *God Eater Mobile *Project X Zone *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable *Monster Collection TCG *Pro Yakyuu Famista 2011 *Taiko no Tatsujin - Wings of Tomorrow (Tatsujin Mix) and No Way Back. *Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable/ Oreimo PSP (In the very beginning of the story) * Soul Sacrifice Delta * Girl's Tank Battalion * Ace Combat: Joint Assault * Ace Combat Infinity * Tales of Zestiria * Sword Art Online: Lost Song * Tokyo Ghoul * Assassination Classroom OST Works of sound related to the series. *God Eater: Original Soundtrack *God Eater Burst: Drama and Original Soundtrack *God Eater 2 & God Eater Rage Burst: Original Soundtrack *Over the Clouds *F.A.T.E. *No Way Back *Wings of Tomorrow *God and Man *My Life *ARIA * F.A.T.E -Intense Remix- * ReBirth Other Other media that does not fall into a category. *God Eater (OVA Trailer) * Gallery * God Eater (2015 anime) Category:Media